


the modern day atheist's god

by hypophrenia



Series: letters to no one [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Oops! I Did It Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypophrenia/pseuds/hypophrenia
Summary: You'd think I'd grow tired of this cycle.





	the modern day atheist's god

**Author's Note:**

> my friend got him in 10 tickets im 33 tickets 60 sq and counting. don't like the idea of coming out of this battle without a gotdamn ssr so here we are

Dear Sherlock Holmes,

In the words of 2B, "I often think about the god that blessed us with this cryptic puzzle, and wonder if we'll ever get the chance to kill him." Notice the lack of capitalization despite "god" and "him" being proper nouns. That's because god is the gacha, DELiGHTWORKS, if you want to be realistic and specific, myself, if you'd like to be introspective. I prefer the first. I'm a simple person.

So, you see, I'm going to grab a pitchfork and poke the gacha to death. It's being quite mean to me, you understand, and I am a pitiful person who bases all my happiness on a random number generator. On superficialities, like, say, rolling a limited Ruler SSR who has an admittedly good voice. Who has also come home to a friend in ten tickets which is, like, a fourth of what I've spent. Just saying.

Whew. We've gone a long way from the first letter, which was as far distanced from self insert as possible. I'm just horribly sad, you see, because I do have the Romani craft essence I really wanted, but I also really want an SSR Ruler. Who is arts based and limited, and has a decent voice and who my friend has, so we can match. 

As soon as the gacha, DELiGHTWORKS, or a clone of myself appears, you bet I'll throw hands. All this means, my dear Holmes, is that despite buying a Japanese luck charm and writing a wish on a slip of paper to hang on one of those Tanabata trees, I have failed in procuring a five star and this streak of strange Japanese unluckiness needs to end before I end it myself. You get me? Come home, I won't bite. I'll just cry in np4 Shinjuku Avenger because wow, that guy is persistent.

I would very much like a Ruler instead of another Avenger! And since you're the only one on rate up, well, it'd have to be you, right?

I've been lacking some five stars these past few months, these harsh, cruel months, and I'm not above ruining this hotel's Tanabata tree-structure with my singular wish of getting you. Is that a threat? Only if you want it to be.

Sincerely,

Chaldea's (only) Master


End file.
